A Fresh Start
by TheUnnamedAvatar
Summary: Like the title says, this is all about a fresh start to Minerva and Albus's careers and their relationship as colleagues. This is rated T for now, but if it becomes more detailed, I will change it
1. Chapter 1

**Since this is my first story, I'm going to try a different plot and see how it turns out.**

**Please review with any suggestions or thoughts!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. This story is made for entertainment, not profit.**

**If you have any questions about this after reading, let me know and I'll try to clear it up!**

**By the way, certain dates, ages and such don't match what's canon, but I couldn't help it.**

**Chapter 1**

Albus Dumbledore walked the empty halls, wondering what was so important that Armando Dippet had to ask that it couldn't wait until the staff meeting tomorrow morning. He whispered the password to the stone gargoyle and watched as it hopped to the side to allow him passage. His mind began to wonder as the spiral staircase smoothly rotated up until he reached the oak doors. Before he could even lift his hand to knock, he heard a faint voice say, "Come in."

Albus opened the door and expected to see the room full of portraits, trinkets, and books that Armando had accumulated over the years as Headmaster, but instead was faced with a nearly empty room. His curiosity got the better of him as he started walking around the room, passing the empty bookshelves, the blank walls, the cleared desk, and most of all, the awake portraits. He knew his movements were being watched by the previous Headmasters and Headmistresses, but he felt another gaze.

"What happened? What's wrong, Armando?" As the auburn haired man swept around, facing the aging wizard, his bright blue eyes filled with concern.

"Albus, relax. Nothing is wrong." Armando gestured for Albus to take a seat.

Feeling like a chastised student, Albus moved towards the seat across the Headmaster's desk, but he felt a gentle touch on his shoulder.

"Not there, old friend." Their eyes met and Albus soon realized the meaning of this meeting. His mouth tried to make sounds of protest, but it seemed his body and mind were no longer communicating.

"Albus, I've realized that my time as Headmaster has come to an end, but that means nothing seeing how it will be the beginning of yours. I know you don't feel ready, truthfully I didn't either many years ago, but you've proven yourself more than capable for the duties. I have no doubt you'll accept, so the questions that remain are who will replace you, and who will you trust as your Deputy." Armando watched as the auburn haired man blindly felt for the chair behind him. Finally, Armando flicked his finger to push the chair into Albus's reach. Armando gave him a minute or so before repeating his question.

"So, my dear friend, who are the lucky new professors?"

"I... I... don't know..." he stammered

"No one comes to mind for either position?" the surprise evident in Armando's voice.

"There's no one that comes to mind for either. While I'm quite acquainted with the staff, there is none that I trust enough to uphold the school in my absence. And I can't remember anyone, friend or student, who had a talent for Transfiguration and the want to teach." explained Albus.

"Don't worry Albus, it'll come to you eventually. Why don't you sleep on the idea?" suggested the former Headmaster.

Albus merely nodded and turned to the door. Halfway there, he turned back to face his mentor.

"Armando, I know you're retiring, but until I find a Deputy, would you be the temporary one?"

"I would be honored. As long as you don't slack off, I'm sure I can fit that in with my relaxing" Armando teased.

With a thankful smile, Albus exited the room and began the journey back to his quarters.

* * *

The next morning, Albus still felt as if he were in a daydream. Armando's question still haunted his mind, however, he already decided to ask the staff for their assistance with his decision.

In the staff room, Armando rose as he began his announcement. Once he finished, he gestured for Albus to rise and address the staff himself.

Albus was never one to stumble over his words, but he continued to stammer as he talked to the staff. Most were surprised at how nervous he was, but understood it as he explained his doubts. When he approached the subject of his replacement and deputy, everyone leaned in as he dragged the words out.

"I'm sure most of you are wondering who I've chosen as my Deputy and as my replacement. I've asked Armando to be my temporary Deputy until I find someone who I feel is trustworthy enough. As for my replacement, I honestly have no idea and was hoping you all could help me."

"I'm sure there's many students who've had the knack for transfiguration, Albus. Surely you could in touch with one of them?" inquired Horace.

"Yes, but most of them other occupations or they don't find an interest in teaching." replied Albus.

Everyone began to suggest relatives and friends to help Albus, but he barely knew any of them and felt that he couldn't make a wise decision.

Poppy and Rolanda exchanged looks, the same thought on both of their minds.

"Albus, I think Rolanda and I have a worthy candidate." Poppy quietly stated.

Everyone else's chatter immediately stopped as Poppy's quiet voice spoke and all the heads in the room turned in her direction.

"Who do you have in mind, Poppy?" Albus curiously asked.

"Minerva McGonagall. You remember her, don't you? You were our Transfiguration teacher while the three of us were here. You also helped her become an Animagus."

"Ah. Young Miss McGonagall, I do remember her love for Transfiguration, but if I recall correctly, she's been working for the Ministry."

"She is, but recently confided in me that she doesn't feel satisfied with her work. She wants a larger impact on the world."

"Well it seems we may have found our new Professor. I'll send her an owl later requesting her opinion about the job and a date for the interview."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Like before, I sadly own nothing. The characters belong to JK Rowling and the publishers.**

**A/N: The way I did dialogue in this chapter is slightly different to avoid putting "he said" "she said." I tried to just add it in now and then to remind you which is which. Hopefully it's easy enough to understand!**

**Please review!**

**Chapter 2**

After Poppy suggested Minerva McGonagall for the position, everyone seemed to noticed a change in the soon-to-be Headmaster's attitude. He seemed, if at all possible, happier and lighter than he had been all morning. They soon realized that he was set on offering the position to Minerva McGonagall first as he made efforts to brush off everyone else's suggestions.

The meeting quickly drew to a close and Armando bid everyone a good day. Albus tried not to rush out of the room, as he began gathering his possessions. Once all the staff members made it into the hallway, they began to go separate ways, some alone and others in small groups or pairs. Thankfully, none made their way over to Albus, allowing his to speed through the corridors until he reached his office. Busy with his musings, Albus didn't realize that a lone figure was following him to his office.

Once at his desk, Albus immediate summoned multiples pieces of parchment, his favorite quill, and the deepest shade of purple ink he owned. After writing one letter, Albus would stare at it before tossing it with the others in the fireplace. Between his writing, Armando casually walked in and took the seat across of him, waiting for an acknowledgement. However, Albus was too deep in thought to notice his presence. He just couldn't think of the perfect way to word the letter to Miss Mcgonagall.

_Hold on. Those were her school days. She'll soon be my colleague and I can finally pursue the friendship that could not have been all those years ago._

"Ahem. Albus, did you hear me?"

His head snapped up at the sound but visually relaxed after seeing the source.

"Headmaster! How long have you been sitting there?" eyed Albus

"Since you started writing."

Feeling his face start to burn, Albus began to explain his far off look, but Armando merely held up a hand and continued.

"You needn't worry about explaining yourself, Albus. I can tell you were in deep thought. All I wish to know is what you were thinking of."

"I was.. envisioning my time as Headmaster and how it would feel, especially with the newest member of our staff" Albus answered meekly.

"Ah, already starting with the vagues answers, I see. I know you must be anticipating your new position, but that was not was not what you were thinking of, or perhaps I should say person you were thinking of."

"How could you tell?"

"Your eyes have a distinct twinkle in them, which first showed when Poppy mentioned her."

"Alas, Armando, I was thinking of the friendship we could finally have, nothing more. As you remember, we maintained the distinct line between us, and I wasn't able to get to know the intelligent young woman she truly is."

"I know you've maintained the distance during her school years, I'm just curious to find out what the new parameters of your relationship will be when she becomes a professor."

"The parameters will be the same as every other Hogwarts staff member, Armando. Why would I have any reason to change them?"

"If you think they'll stay the same, then I'll just take your word for it. But please remember, you are her boss and she may be reluctant at what you're hope for."

"You think she'll be reluctant to accept my friendship?" Albus's voice full of uncertainty.

"No, that she will gladly accept that. However, when you offer her more, she will be extremely cautious seeing how you will be her boss."

"Offer her more? What are you talking about?"

Armando offered nothing more than a knowing look before walking out of the study.

_Surely he couldn't mean courting her? I've never felt anything more than friendship. And I have more than enough reason to want to know her better. She is incredibly bright witch, not to mention determined and caring. In class, she always seemed so carefree, especially when we used to talk while waiting for the others. Oh how I miss those little chats or when her eyes light up after a successful transfiguration. I could see the sparkle even from across the room as I was helping her classmates. She really did grow up into a beautiful young woman. Wait, beautiful? When did that start happening? It was probably just a slip of the tongue.._

Pulling his mind away from his feelings, Albus went back to writing the letter. But this time, he kept what Armando said in mind and began to write the letter as if it were to someone else. Somehow, the words just flowed out and the only change he had to make was the name. Within minutes, the letter was on the leg of an owl and on it's way to McGonagall Manor.

* * *

It was finally Saturday morning and Minerva couldn't be happier. After a long week of her Auror duties, today was her day off and she could finally relax and enjoy herself back at the family estate. Or at least that's what she thought until she heard an owl tapping the glass of her bedroom window.

Reluctantly, she peeled herself out of the warm confines of her bed and into her dressing gown before making her way over to the window. Even with her dampened mood, Minerva was sure to give the owl a hearty treat after its long journey here.

By looking at the seal, Minerva could tell the letter was from Hogwarts and was official business, but she had no clue who it was from. The only people she kept in touch with at Hogwarts were Poppy and Rolanda, and neither of them would ever send a formal letter.

Making her way over to the desk, Minerva opened the letter and reached for her spectacles.

Upon opening the letter, she recognizes the familiar handwriting of her old Transfiguration teacher.

Seeing the scrawl brought her schoolgirl crush and feelings rushing back to her. The butterflies returned to her stomach as she recalled the hours spent in his study every day as he mentored her into becoming an Animagus and the leisurely games of wizard chess played when both needed a break from focusing. She would never forget the way her cheeks would blush scarlet each time he praised her or their light banter each time she finished her class work early. In actuality, it wasn't only her talent for Transfiguration that caused Minerva to finish first everyday, but also the desire to talk with Professor Dumbledore alone. She had always been intrigued by her eccentric professor but believed it was caused by his intelligence and kindness. How could her schoolgirl crush last all these years, even after she graduated? Unless, her feelings were something more..

_What am I thinking? That's preposterous, _she thought_, I barely know him more than our professional student-teacher relationship. But this job, it gives me the chance to know more about him and he can finally see me as a young woman, not the girl who was top of the class._

Her thoughts began to drift, delving deeper into possibilities of her friendship with Professor Dumbledore. And she found that before even starting to read the letter, Minerva had to take several deep breaths to calm herself. Once her body was calmed and her mind clear, her eyes began to read the purple words written on the parchment.

_Good day Miss McGonagall._

_At the end of this term, Headmaster Dippet will be retiring. He has asked me to take his place as Headmaster, which leaves my current position empty. I would like to offer you the job of Hogwart's Transfiguration professor because of your talent for the subject. If you are interested, we will need to set up a date to discuss the requirements and conditions of your new profession. Due to the nearing deadline, I would prefer if we could meet in the near future, but it cannot be helped if you are busy. Please send your reply back with this owl._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

After reading the letter multiple times, reality finally caught up to Minerva. She was just offered the prestigious position as a professor at Hogwarts. If she took up this job, she could spend most of each year back in Scotland, her homeland; escape the Ministry's copious rules, regulations and protocols; reconnect with her two best friends, Poppy and Rolonda; and most importantly, be a colleague and, if she was lucky, friend of Albus.

Quickly she rummaged through her desk for a quill, parchment and her seal. She wrote her reply to Albus stating that the following day would be fine with her if it fit his schedule. Making sure to convey her pleasure while maintaining a professional relation, she folded the parchment and added her seal before attaching the letter to the owl's leg and sending it off.

Once the owl left, she noticed the status of her usually pristine desk. It appeared that in her haste, she moved everything and ruined the organization she strived to maintain. She began to reorganize her desk, an action that not only restored the balance of her workspace but also calmed her hectic nerves.

Minerva was confident about her chances of receiving the job, however, she didn't wish to count her owls before they were delivered, so she only wrote of list of what she would bring with her to Hogwarts.

**A/N: Sorry if there's any mistakes! And out of curiosity, did anyone catch Dumbledore's quote in the second half?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me, the characters belong to JK Rowling and publishers.**

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while! Got behind in school and life's been a bit hectic. Hopefully I'll be able to update more often, but please follow this so you know when the next chapter's out!**

**Chapter 3**

Saturday mornings were usually a relaxing time for Albus, but not today. Even though Minerva's letter had been sent less than eight hours ago, he couldn't help but be impatient for her response. Deciding to make use of his time, Albus began answering owls and filing paperwork, however, that just made time tick by slower. Finally abandoning the notion of completing any work, Albus left his office and made his way to the staff room.

On the weekends, the staff room was always his favorite refuge when his office became too stressful for him and today was no exception. The oversized arm chair by the fireplace was his favorite place to read because he could sit like a child, a luxury that other chairs couldn't give him. The other professors always thought it was odd for a grown man to sit and read like that, but then again, they were talking about Albus Dumbledore. Whenever he read in his favorite chair, Albus would take his shoes off to expose his mismatched, neon socks and sit criss-cross on the chair with his book.

Today, Albus choose to read Hogwarts: A History to remind him of how much wonder and magic lay in this castle. The hours seemed to fly by and soon he found himself nearly late for lunch.

By the time he reached the Great Hall, it was almost full and many of the staff gave him puzzled looks. While waiting for the remaining students to filter in, Albus began a whispered conversation with Armando.  
"Please Armando, explain to me what you were implying yesterday."

"I just wanted to warn you that she might throw caution to the wind and I advise you to do so also."

"We've already agreed that she and I will become friends, so why must I throw caution to the wind."

"Albus, trust your heart."

"About what?"

"About what we're talking about now and your actions after she arrives."

"But wha-"

"Good afternoon, everyone. Before we start lunch, I have an important announcement to make." Armando waited for silence as all eyes turned towards him. "As much as I've loved my years as Headmaster, my time has passed and the next Headmaster can now leave their mark on the school. Please help me to congratulate Professor Dumbledore!"

Applause erupted from each House table, although the Slytherins were a little less enthusiastic for another Gryffindor in charge.

"Now I present lunch!" Armando sat as the food appeared in front of everyone.

Armando and Professor Slughorn began an animated discussion about previous students and their achievements, thoroughly preventing Albus from inquiring again.

Many of the professors were chatting amongst themselves, leaving Albus in his own world as he contemplated Armando's hidden meaning. With so much on his mind, Albus barely touched his food before excusing himself to finish the morning's paperwork.

Back in his office, he sank into his chair as he let out a deep sign. With one swish of his hand, Albus summoned blank ink, two quills and a roll of parchment. His accoutrements landed gently on the desk as he sorted through the paperwork. In the end, he was left with three different piles, Armando's retirement paperwork, Ministry correspondence, and letters from friends and colleagues like Nicholas Flamel. He decided to tackle Armando's retirement forms and his own forms to become Headmaster before attempting the daunting pile from the Ministry. Popping a sherbet lemon into his mouth, he determinedly started the pile.

Three painful hours later, Albus was able to finish all the paperwork for the change in administration, however, the last two piles remained untouched.

With a sigh of frustration, Albus moved towards the Ministry's pile and began the dreadful task. It turns out, the first envelope was another request from the Ministry to run for Minister. This was the fourth time this month, however, Albus gave a courteous refusal and mentioned the paperwork that had just been finished. The next letter wasn't nearly as droll because it was from his good friend, Alastor Moody. Many times during the rise of Grindelwald, he worked closely with the talented Auror and over time, they became close friends. However, due to the nature of his job, they rarely saw each other. Near the end of every year, Alastor asked him if any of his lions were talented and interested in becoming an Auror, however, that was not the case of this letter. Instead of being official business, it seemed that Alastor had a personal matter that required some advice; Alastor developed quite the interest in Poppy and wasn't sure how to pursue her. Never one with the ladies, Albus tried to offer any advice he could by telling him to take show an interest and start getting to know her before trying for anything else.

Unfortunately, the rest of the Ministry pile was filled with requests for his personal opinion on matters within the Ministry. Most of the matters were trivial, so he merely gave them a cursory glance before replying to them with generic responses. However, his helpful and patient nature led him to read the letters and give an honest opinion. When he finished the last one, he let out a deep sign and felt his jaw slacken. It seemed to have clenched while answering letters. The stress was finally getting to him and the bumbling baboons of the Ministry didn't help.

Needing a break from sight of parchment, Albus closed his eyes for a few moments of relaxing silence, however, it was soon interrupted by a trill of notes from Fawkes. It seems Albus has been neglecting the phoenix due to his preoccupied state of mind. In his efforts to make amends, Albus opened the top right drawer of his desk and grabbed a handful of treats before making his way over to Fawkes' perch by the window.

After offering the treats to the majestic bird, Albus sat in the armchair and closed his eyes. He began to imagine Minerva's first day of becoming a professor and how he would greet her. But before he could bring her into his embrace, a light touch on his shoulder and the warming sensation by his cheek told him Fawkes had other plans. Opening his eyes to see Fawkes flying to the window, Albus had no choice but to follow. Flying through the afternoon sky was a familiar owl!  
Fumbling with the window's latch, Albus struggled to open the window and allow the tawny owl in. The owl merely watched with amusement as Albus nearly tripped on his way to the desk. After giving the owl it's treat and removing Minerva's reply, he nearly ripped the envelope and letter in his excitement.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_I would be honored to become Hogwarts' next esteemed Transfiguration professor. Do you have time for the meeting tomorrow? Anytime will be fine with me. Because time is of the essence, would it be possible to continue this over Floo? I will be staying the weekend at McGonagall Manor. Hopefully this will be easier on us and the poor owl._  
_Sincerely,_

_Minerva_

While reading her letter, shivers flew down his spine as he imagined her voice, thick with it's Scottish accent. Her lips flawlessly moving to form her words and his name rolling off her tongue. But soon he began to imagine the feel of her soft lips against his and as his body relished at the feeling, he knew his feelings for Minerva were true. Taking Armando's advice to heart, he decided to take the first step towards their new relationship during the Floo call. He would invite her for a private lunch so they could reacquaint themselves with each other.

On his way to the fireplace, he sends the owl off to the Owlery and grabs a pinch of Floo powder. Speaking crisply, Albus called "McGonagall Manor" before sticking his head into the fire.

"Minerva?"

"Professor Dumbledore! It's so nice to see you! Well, sort of see you."

"The same for you, my dear"

A shiver went down Minerva's spine as he referred to her as 'my dear.'

"Were you able to find time in your busy schedule?"

"Thankfully, I had nothing planned tomorrow. Perhaps we could meet at 10:00 in my office? You can come directly through the Floo for less hassle. I doubt any other candidate who applies would be as qualified as you, so if you don't have any plans, Minerva, would you care to join me for lunch to discuss the preparation necessary before the next term."

"That sounds absolutely delightful!"

"Fantastic. So I shall see you tomorrow at 10?"

"It's a date- I mean.. I'll be there.." she blushed.

Albus merely raised his eyebrows at her flustered response, daring to think his feelings might be returned.

"Wait, Albus?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"Would you please ask Armando if he's alright with me visiting Poppy and Rolanda after our lunch?"

"You should ask him yourself, I think you can pull a much more convincing 'kitten' face than I."

"I beg your pardon? 'Kitten' face?" with a look of disbelief on her face.

"I'm sorry, was it offensive? I thought it would be better than puppy-dog face because of your love for cats"

"Yes, of course." she blushed. "When would be a good time for me to ask him?"

"As current Headmaster, he must be present during all interviews, so you can ask him then" Albus suggested.

"Oh. That's right. Well, thank you for this opportunity, sir. I'll see you tomorrow" she said with more than a hint of disappointment on her face.

Before Albus could reply, she closed the connection and slumped onto the chair. Her meeting and lunch alone with Albus just changed to a lunch date for three. Now her chances of restarting their friendship had to wait until she moved into the castle. Either way, she just had to tell Poppy and Rolanda. Maybe they could sneak away for a night in Hogsmeade.

A pinch full of Floo powder later, Minerva had contacted Poppy and asked her to summon Rolanda before she continued.

Minutes later, Rolanda came running into Poppy's private rooms above the Hospital Wing. Panting and wheezing, Rolanda sputtered, "So what happened between Minnie and and ol' Dumbleydore?"

"For Merlin's sake, Rolanda, my name is Minerva and your boss's name is Albus Dumbledore!" Minerva sighed at her best friend. No matter how much she objected, Rolanda would never stop calling her by her childhood nickname.

"Fine, Minerva, what happened between you and Dumbledore?"  
"First of all, I don't want to talk about it-"

"What the bloody hell do you mean you don't want to talk about it? Poppy's Patronus came to me in the middle of my afternoon flight saying you've come with news and I rush over her to find out you don't want to talk about it?!" Rolanda screamed.

"Let me finish Hooch!" Minerva snapped before continuing, "I don't want to talk about this over Floo. I was going to ask you two to join me after dinner in Hogsmeade, but if you'd rather have an evening flight to make up for what I interrupted, then I'm sure Poppy and I wouldn't mind a quiet night for once!"

Rather taken aback by Minerva's sudden display, Rolanda quietly replies, "Min, I'm sorry, I really am. I would love to accompany you and Poppy tonight if you'll forgive my outburst."

"Oh please! Like we could keep you away from the details of a story after you caught wind of it? I wouldn't dare thinking of sharing the news without you. Which is why the two of you must meet me in Hogsmeade after dinner. I'll procure a small table in Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop near the back. Just tell her you're with me."

This time, a scoff escaped Poppy's lips as she looked at Minerva with disbelief. "YOU are willingly going into Puddifoot's shop? I thought you hated that place?"

"The only time I hate that shop is Valentine's Day. There's too many couples snogging in public, it's impossible to enjoy the tea and ginger newts!"

Snickering on the side, Rolanda added, "Be sure to tell Albus to steer away from there and take it somewhere more appropriate. Somewhere like, his bedroom?" Wiggling her eyebrows, Rolanda began to laugh at Minerva's discomfort and embarrassment in this situation.

Like usual, the mediwitch had to step in and stop the two from their teasing and toying before someone got hurt. "Come on you two. Stop that. Now, Minerva, what time are the reservations at?"

"I'll make it two hours after dinner starts, giving you both enough time to enjoy dinner and finish any last minute work before meeting me. And the both of you may want to request the night off from Headmaster Dippet."

Rolanda and Poppy shared a glance of knowing. It was just like Minerva to plan every detail and step of her course of action. But they nodded anyway as they said their farewells for now.

Before making their way to the Headmaster's office, the two witches decided to stop by the staff room. Upon entering, Poppy and Rolanda began a hushed conversation about, the new Hogwarts were so engrossed in their whispered words that they took no notice of who was already in the room.

Albus, in the process of making his famous hot chocolate, couldn't help but hear snippets of their conversation as their voices drifted across the empty room.

".. She's finally acting on her feelings!"

"Finally! Especially seeing how long she's been love struck!"

"I wonder how long until they become official" Rolanda wonders out loud.

At the sound of the last sentence, Albus's spoon slipped from his grip and clashed to the ground. Upon hearing the sudden interruption, the two witches immediately snapped their heads in his direction.

"So sorry to interrupt you ladies. I was just preparing a cup of hot chocolate to spoil my dinner when the spoon slipped from my grip. Give me another minute and I'll be out of your way."

After preparing his steaming cup of hot chocolate, Albus walked out of staff room and left the witches as they exchanged worried glances with each other. Casting a warming spell on his hot chocolate, he banished it to his office before collapsing in the nearest empty classroom. He fell into the closest chair and hung his heads in his hands.

_It's no secret who they're talking about. How could I have been such a fool? I've waited too long and now Minerva's found someone else to hold her heart. Alas, after finally gathering my lost Gryffindor courage, I'm afraid it will all go to waste! If what Poppy and Rolanda say is true, I've lost her forever and all there is left for her to accept is my friendship._

Before leaving, he regained his composure, determined to look for the light even in these dark times. He promised himself that no matter what, he would offer Minerva friendship and support, in hopes that one day, she could feel a fraction of what he felt for her.

**A/N: Sorry it's been moving slow, I'll try to update sooner and move the plot along! Please review and follow/favorite!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Like last time, the characters aren't mine. These lovely people belong to JK Rowling and the respective publisher.**

**A/N: Sorry it took me sooooo long to update. I got swamped with school and robotics, then I got sick! Been having a hard time writing because I'm not in the mindset for it now, but I'm trying to get through it. Still hoping to speed up the plot slightly to keep interest. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

Hearing a clattering noise, the witches snapped their heads in the direction of the sound. Both hands stopped midway towards their wand as they recognized the wizard in question. But before they could react, he gave his apologies before exiting the room.

"Bloody hell! How much did he just hear?!" Rolanda exclaimed.

"He was in here first, he probably heard everything!" Poppy wailed.

"Well we can't tell Minerva! She WILL kill us if she finds out that he found out from us!"

"Then we just won't tell her!"

A sharp intake of breath could be heard from Rolanda as she gaped at her best friend. "What did you just say?"

"I said.. We don't tell her that he knows."

"Who are you and what did you do with Poppy?"

"Oh hush up! Besides, didn't you want me to be more devious like you?"

"I meant in baby steps like hiding Filius's glasses near Pomona, not deceiving the Scottish Temper!"

"We aren't going to lie to her, but we won't tell her the truth either. If she asks, then we just say he walked into the room as we were talking, and it couldn't be helped."

"I can't believe this.."

"Get over it Rolanda! If I really was a goody-two shoes, I would've turned you and Minerva in after all the pranks you two pulled."

"It's not that. I can't believe that after all these years together, only now I'm rubbing off on you!" Hooch complained with a mixture of irritation and happiness in here voice..

"This is a one time only, Rolanda! And hurry up! We still need to confirm our absence with Armando!"

* * *

Within a half hour, Rolanda, Poppy and Armando made their way down from the Headmaster's office to the Great Hall for dinner. He allowed them to take their leave after a brief appearance during dinner. No other restrictions were given, as long as they were fit to see to their duties the next day.

Whispering among themselves on their way to the staff table, Poppy and Rolanda took no notice of the different atmosphere in the Great Hall. And it wasn't until after seating themselves that they realized the room was lacking levity. Glancing around the table, everything was fine until they reached Albus.

Usually, Albus had a smile plastered on his face but somehow, it didn't look right. The smile didn't reach his eyes and face seemed clouded as if a thick fog had rolled in. But before they could question Albus, Armando announced dinner's commencement. All throughout the meal, Poppy and Rolanda tried to catch his attention, but it seemed he was in his own world. Halfway through the meal, Albus muttered his excuse about feeling lame to Armando. But before he could rise to leave, Poppy intercepted him.

"Are you alright, Albus? Is there something wrong?"

"I'm fine, Poppy. Just a lot of things on my mind." he replied as his eyes fogged over once again.

"Perhaps I could be of help then? I'm quite accustomed to being as one would say 'a shoulder to lean on.'"

Seeing his eyes bug out, Armando decided it was finally time to intervene.

"Don't fuss, Poppy. I'm sure he's fine. I'm sure it just dawned on him that he's going to be in charge of this crazy place next year. And I believe now is the perfect time for the two of you to take your leave for the night." he added with a hint of command in his voice.

Eying the two men, Poppy elbowed Hooch to signal their leaving. After shoveling another piece of potato into her mouth, Hooch waved her hand as a farewell and the witches left to prepare for their rendezvous.

* * *

After changing their robes, Poppy and Rolanda met near the gates of their school. Their pace was kept brisk by the lingering spring chill in the air. In no time, the iconic chime of Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shop was heard as the two witches pushed through the doors. Just like the plan, Minerva procured a table near the back of the shop, less visible to other customers. Already set on the table were three cups of steaming sweet tea.

The two witches took a seat next to their friend and, like usual, Rolanda cut straight to the chase.

"Come on, Minnie! Out with it! We're dying to hear!"

The use of her childhood nickname prompted her to glare at Hooch and cross her arms as her lips pursed into this lines.

Sighing in defeat, Rolanda corrected herself and sat waiting for her best friend's answer.

Breathing deeply, Minerva ordered her thoughts before releasing them. "First of all he was pleased to see me- er well, see me through the Floo anyway. Then we scheduled an appointment for tomorrow at 10. And he actually believes me to me the most qualified so right after we will be discussing my lesson plans and all the preparation. He said it's rather extensive so either we'll be working late and I get to spend the entire day with him, or we'll be meeting often and I can finally try to catch his attention! The only downside is that Armando will be attending most of the meeting tomorrow."

As Minerva caught her breath, Poppy and Rolanda struggled to stifle their laughs at her exaggerations.

"That's it? We thought there would be more to get you so riled up." Poppy commented.

"Well a lot can happen in one afternoon. I might also be stopping by tomorrow after the meeting."

"Wait, don't you need to confirm with Armando?"

Remembering Dumbledore's earlier words, a light blush rose to Minerva's cheeks and the tinted lighting of the café wasn't enough to cover up her embarrassment.

"Minerva McGonagall, what are you keeping from us?" Poppy demanded.

"Dumbledore believes that I'll fine if I ask him tomorrow because Armando won't deny.." she drifted off as her cheeks grew hotter.

"Minerva? We're waiting."

"He won't deny my 'kitten-face.' He says thinks it adorable and adjusted the name to fit my preferences." Minerva couldn't stand the attention and had to cover her face.

"Ooohh Min! You've got it bad! I haven't seen you blush like this since Dumbledore praised you in 7th year for that spell only you could do!" teased Poppy

"How do you remember one time out of so many? " Rolanda added sarcastically

"Wait, if Armando is present the entire time, that doesn't leave you two much time with each other?" questioned Poppy.

"That might have been why he was slightly disappointed during dinner.." Rolanda suggested.

"Disappointed? What do you mean?" Minerva warily asked.

"Yeah, Ro. What do you mean?" Poppy began eying the spiky haired woman. Just what is she up to now?

"I'm just saying that he didn't look right during dinner. I figured he was hoping for some alone time, but if Armando is there, you guys can't get… more acquainted, if you know what I mean.."

Once again, the temperature of Minerva's cheeks rose at Hooch's teasing.

"Oh! I got the perfect plan, Min! You and ol' Dumbles can talk throughout the entire lunch, and even go past that. I'm sure Armando will get bored and leave by then. Then you and him can have some 'alone' time." she answered as her eyebrows wiggled suggestively.

"I think I'll take that advice, but alter it slightly. Maybe just bore Armando to death, then slowly turn the conversation to something more personal. I can't be too forward or what will he think?"

"Maybe he'll finally realize that you love him just as much as he loves you?" Rolanda muttered loud enough for only Poppy to hear, causing both to chuckle softly.

"What's so funny?" Minerva warily asked.

"Nothing.. We just thought of the time he left class and you took charge to keep everyone in order. And the look on his face when he walked back in to find silence and order!" she said between her fits of laughter.

"I still think he knew what you did! Everyone kept shooting you looks throughout the class! Besides, he knows everything! Well, almost everything." she giggled at Minerva's confusion.

"There's something that the two of you know that I don't.." she deduced.

"You would know if you opened your eyes, Min." Poppy replied in a tired voice.

Sighing, Minerva held her hands up in defeat. "Obviously this conversation is going on without me. I'm going to head back to the Manor to get my rest. Enjoy your night." She left seven Sickles and seven Knuts on the table for her part of the bill before rising to leave.

"Minnie! Stay awhile more, we haven't seen nearly enough of each other this past month!" Poppy pleaded.

"I will be seeing your two tomorrow after dinner. Then I can tell you about any other developments in one of your private quarters. Good night." And with that, she walked out, leaving the other two to pay for their drinks before starting the trek back to Hogwarts.

After exiting the shop, the two witches walked through Hogsmeade, commenting on the little things like how busy the Three Broomsticks was. But as they walked along High Road, the conversation slowed as they each mulled over their own thoughts. In no time, the two witches reached the Entrance Hall and began slinking through the corridors.

"What do you think he's upset at?" Rolanda suddenly asked.

"I honestly don't know. We definitely know that he heard us, but shouldn't he be pleased?"

"He should have been ecstatic during dinner, but he wasn't. It was almost as if he lost her.."

"If she was gone from his life he would be a real mess, worse than if he could never eat a sherbet lemon again!" Poppy exaggerated.

"Wait! What happens if he believes he's lost her, but not completely?!" Rolanda shouted.

"Merlin's beard! You might be on to something!" Poppy exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Hmph! And you lot just think I'm nothing more than a pretty face!"

"That's not true! You're also the muscle! And now some of my brains have finally rubbed off on you!" Poppy countered in a playful tone.

"That's insulting that you think that way of me!" Rolanda answered as she faked a tone of hurt.

"Well then, Miss Brains, what exactly do you think Albus interpreted?" Poppy replied with a hint of sass.

"Hey! I'm bright, not a miracle worker. Give me some time to think this over!"

A sharp gasp escaped Poppy's mouth, prompting Rolanda's wand hand to flinch towards her inner pocket while her other arm shifted into a protective stance as she whipped around. But instead of an attacker, Poppy had grasped her arm and yanked her into the shadows.

"Blo-"

"Shush!" Poppy hissed before pointing at the staff room.

Turning, Rolanda caught sight of a pair of sky blue robes disappear through the doors. All she could do was gape in return before Poppy pulled her along.

"We're going to follow him in, but he can't know we're there! Maybe he'll start to think out loud and we can figure this out!" Poppy whispered as the reached the door.

Cautiously pushing the door open, the two witches peeped their heads through the door before sliding towards the couches. Dumbledore was by the cupboards to prepare himself a cup of hot chocolate.

Amongst the dim noise he made, they could hear him as he began to voice his thoughts.

"I can't believe I've wasted my gathered courage and there is no future for us, not even a chance!" he sighed loudly.

The two turned towards each other, both with eyebrows raised.

'Not even a chance?' Poppy mouthed.

Rolanda just shrugged before turning back.

"She's found someone else right as I decide to wear my heart on my sleeve."

Rolanda's mouth dropped as Poppy let out a startled gasp before slapping her hand palm to her mouth. Both witches crouched lower to hide in case Albus turned in their direction, however, he was too engrossed in his self-pity to hear them.

"And now I'll have to see her everyday, living her new happy life without me." Albus continued sadly.

As he continued his self loathing, Poppy and Roland snuck back out of the staff room and nearly ran to Poppy's office.

"We have to owl Minerva! She'll be thrilled!"

"But she doesn't like being too forward!" Rolanda reminded Poppy.

"Hey! Maybe we can start pulling the strings here.. We can direct Min, and we already know what's with Dumbles." Poppy suggested.

"How about we owl Min with some directions or topics to bring up with him as ideas and she can hint that she's single. If he catches on well enough, we can start baiting him to go and sweep her off her feet!"

"Alright, I'll send one out tomorrow morning. What do I write?"

"Tell her to ask about communication with family and others, then have her ask him who he keeps in touch with. She has to ask about a significant other and throw in some flattery." Rolanda answered.

"Oh! Then she can wonder out loud, and mention how there's no one to really keep in touch excluding her parents and us. That will be enough of a hint to Dumbledore yeah?"

"Perfect! If you have any problems, Floo me. I'm heading back to my quarters for a well deserved nap!" and with that, the hawk-eyes Quidditch instructor was nothing more than a billowing cloak in the distance.

* * *

After paying for her drink, Minerva walked out into the cool night air and Apparated to the Manor. She enters to hear a loud crack as her house elf Pokey entered the room.

"What can Pokey bring for Mistress tonight?" Pokey inquired with a bow of her head.

"Good evening, Pokey. Can you prepare a cup of earl grey and leave it on my table in the bathroom. Thank you, my dear." Minerva requested.

"As you wish Mistress." Pokey replied before leaving with another loud crack.

Minerva ascended the main staircase and worked her way to the bedroom. The house was still silent because Minerva's parents were still tending to her ill great-aunt on the other side of Britain. Gather her sleeping robes and bath salts, Minerva entered the bathroom to find a cup already waiting for her, as well as a full tub of steaming water. Slowly entering the steamy tub, Minerva reached for her cup of tea and began to ponder the day's events.

_I can't fathom why Albus was disappointed today. Maybe he really wanted alone time with me? Or maybe he's just worried about all the preparation for him and myself. Hopefully tomorrow I can lift his spirits.._

Minerva finished her bath before drying off and finishing her cup. With a big yawn, she slipped under the covers of her bed and her breathing slowed. Her last thoughts before drifting off to sleep were of Albus and what could be troubling him.

**A/N: Okay, so I didn't finish the interview, but I'll be working on it soon! I just wanted to start off the year with an update! It should start to get a little more interest after the next two or three chapters, so please stick it out! I'll try to update ASAP, but I have to finish homework and get ready for school, so I will make no such promises. And kudos if you caught that reference. Please review, follow, favorite, ANYTHING to let me know that you're reading!**

**P.S. Sorry about any mistakes, I proofread this at 1:30 AM before posting it!**


End file.
